Call of Duty Online
Call of Duty Online (also known as CODOL, CODO '''and '''Call of Duty: Online) is a ''Call of Duty'' game released exclusively in China as a "free-to-play micro transaction game" published, marketed, and distributed by Tencent Holdings and fully developed by Activison Shanghai and Raven Software. The game was launched on January 14, 2013 in closed beta. The game features a new gaming model which gives the player the ability to personalize weapons, characters and equipment "with localized, unique content tailored to the needs and interest of gamers in China.". The game also reuses dozens of maps, character models and weapons from both the Modern Warfare and Black Ops series, which can be seen on its trailers, also Ghosts and Advanced Warfare in the near future.http://www.polygon.com/2014/6/18/5820290/call-of-duty-online-china There is also a robotic Zombies mode in Call of Duty Online called Cyborg Rising and Survival Mode from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Campaign The game features a campaign mode in which the player controls Rook and has returning characters such as John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish and Simon "Ghost" Riley. Survival Mode Survival Mode reappears from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''with changes, including new enemy types. Characters Weapons There are various weapons in ''Call of Duty Online that have appeared in the Modern Warfare series. The weapons are able to be highly aesthetically customized, even in areas that haven't been able to be customized before, such as stocks, magazines, and handguards. New weapons and attachments get added through updates. Assault Rifles *M4A1 *M4A1 Tech *MK17-CQC *MR23 *AK-47 *FAMAS *FA7.62-L *BPR2000 *M16A4 *Tavor-21 *MK14 *Type 95 *Remington A.C.R. *AK117 Submachine Guns *Vector *UMG *PDW90 *Mini-Uzi *SMG5 *SMG5SD *Thompson Light Machine Guns *SA80-LSW *MAG43 *RPD *Steyr AUG-H *M260B *M4LMG Sniper Rifles *CheyTac M200 *Walther2000 *M21 EBR *Type85 Evolution *Arctic .50 BMG Shotguns *Franchi-12 *Benelli M1014 *Winchester M1887 *Ranger *Striker *Atchisson AA-12 *CSG-12 Handguns *Beretta M9 *USPT.45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *MK1911 Machine Pistols *Beretta M93R *Steyr TMP *PDW2000 *Glock18 Launchers *RPG *Stinger *M79 "Thumper" *Javelin *SMRS Specials *Riot Shield *Crossbow *Minigun Weapon Attachments There is also an incredible array of weapon attachments available to customize a weapon. Attachments also get added through updates. Please note that this list is not organized by weapon and is incomplete. *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight (Aimpoint M2) *ACOG Scope *Silencer *Laser Sight *GPS *EMP Shielding Device *Extended Magazines *Dual Magazines *Ballistics CPU *Variable Zoom *Thermal Telescope *Variable Zoom Thermal Scope *Telescope *Heartbeat Sensor *Foregrip *Grenade Launcher (M203 and GP-25) *Masterkey *Select Fire (Only for FAL) *Akimbo *Underrail *Long Barrel *Muzzle Brake *Mark Ammo *FMJ *Flechette *H.E A.P Incendiaries (Only for AS50) *Holographic Sight *Tactical Knife *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Hollow Points *Bipod Grip *Dragon's Breath (Removed in present version) Multiplayer Gametypes * Combat Training * Rush Team Deathmatch (play on small map with regular respawn location and 3 seconds unmatched time when respawn) * Tactical Team Deathmatch * Ground War * Domination * Search & Destroy * FFA * Capture the Flag (Removed) * Crazy Dark Room Multiplayer Maps The multiplayer maps are a mix of maps from the Modern Warfare series and Call of Duty: Black Ops. New maps get added through updates as well. Most of the maps feature updated graphics and lighting changes from their previous games. However, some of the maps have drastic theme changes. Some of these maps have been removed as of version 2.2.1.5. *Nuketown *Ambush *Bog (Known as Night Quagmire) *Bloc (Known as Forgotten City, removed in present version) *Overgrown (Known as Farm) *Chemical Plant (Modified version of Storm. Snow covered instead of rainy, and some changes inside the warehouse) *Estate Tropical (Estate with a tropical landscape) *Crash Tropical (Crash with a tropical landscape) *Favela Tropical (Favela with a tropical landscape) *Firing Range *Wet Work *Underpass (Removed in present version) *Desert Border (Afghan with a different name) *Killhouse *Crossfire *Meteora *Carnival *Rust (Map has been modified with a larger play area) *Freighter (Ice-covered version of Wet Work, removed in present version) *Shipment (Map has been modified with a larger play area) *Sandbox (Only for Crazy Dark Room) *Reservoir (Only for Crazy Dark Room) Equipment There is a vast amount of equipment to choose from in this Call of Duty. Lethal *M67 Grenade *Throwing Knife *Semtex *Claymore *Bouncing Betty *C4 *Willy Pete * Combat Axe *Money Grenade (Cyborg Rising only) *Shrink Trap (Cyborg Rising only) *Fire Trap (Cyborg Rising only) Tactical *Smoke Grenade *Nova Gas (removed in present version) *Flashbang *Stun *EMP Grenade *Scrambler *Tactical Insertion (removed in present version) *Gersch Device (Appears in Cyborg Rising) *Portal (Appears in Cyborg Rising) *Ice Trap (Appears in Cyborg Rising) *Revival Throwing Knife (Appears in Cyborg Rising) Perks Raven Software has done some reworks to the Perks. Perks are mixed with Perks from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Perk pro versions have been removed. Perk 1 *Sleight of Hand (快速换弹) (literally 'fast reload') - Faster reloading. *Scavenger (食腐鸟) - Replaces ammunition from dead bodies. *Lightweight (轻装上阵) - Move faster. No falling damage. *Takedown (杀敌无痕) (literally "Traceless Kill") - No skull-mark in enemy HUD when killed an enemy. Louder enemy footsteps. Immune to Counter-UAVs. Users can hear enemies who has the perk Ninja. *SitRep (军情报告) - Enemy explosives and equipment are highlighted in red and visible through walls. Nearby pickable items are mark in HUD in Cyborg Rising and Cyborg Evacuation. *Hardline (强硬路线) - Killstreaks require 1 less kill. Reward player 1 poker each round in Survival, 1 dog tag each wave in Cyborg Evacuation or 1 battery each round in Cyborg Rising. *Gambler(Red) 贪婪(红) (literally 'Greed(Red)') - Get two random red passive perks when spawn . (removed in present version) Perk 2 *Marathon (马拉松) - Sprint for a longer duration. *Blind Eye (侦测免疫) (literally 'Detect Immunity') - Undetectable by UAVs, air supports and sentry guns. *Quickdraw (快速瞄准) - Aim down sight faster. Faster weapon switching and activating killstreaks. *Recon (侦察) - Damage paints targets on mini-map. Juggernaut and Cyborg boss are visible through walls in PvE modes. *Overkill (双倍火力) (literally 'Double Firepower') - Carry a primary weapon in place of a secondary. *Toughness (强壮) - Flinch less when shot. Use lethal and tactical equipment faster. Climb ladders and mantle objects faster. Aim faster after sprinting. *Gambler(Green) 贪婪(绿) (literally 'Greed(Green)') - Get two random green passive perks when spawn.(removed in present version) Perk 3 *Stalker (追猎者) - Increase walking speed while aiming down sight. *Ninja (忍者) - Undetectable by Heartbeat Sensor. No glowing white in enemy Thermal Scope. Decrease effect radius of Recon. Shorter exposed time on enemy mini-map. *Steady Aim (稳定瞄准) - Increased hip-fire accuracy. *Engineer (工程兵) - Planting and defusing bombs faster. Reset the fuse when throwing back frag grenades. Capture the flag faster. Users can hack enemy equippment. Refill ammo from ammo crate, revive teammates and rebuild barricades faster in PvE modes. *Marksman (神射手) - Identifies enemy targets at a longer range. Allows player hold breath longer. *Flak Jacket (防爆服) - Decrease explosive and shotgun damage. *Gambler(Blue) 贪婪(蓝) (literally 'Greed(Blue)') - Get two random blue passive perks when spawn.(removed in present version) Multiplayer Factions The factions playable in multiplayer are the same as those in previous Call of Duty ''games. Not much is known whether the factions are the exact same ones, these were taken from various in-game screenshots that included Domination flags. *Task Force 141 *Shadow Company (uses the Tropas insignia) Deathstreaks ''Call of Duty Online also featured Deathstreaks. It used the same Deathstreaks from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. All deathstreaks are removed from the present version. *Painkiller *Martyrdom *Copycat *Final Stand Killstreaks In the beta version (0.0.3.1.7) of ''Call of Duty Online, there are a multitude of killstreaks to select from. Most have been seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''but, there are others that have been added into the game from other ''Call of Duty's. Many killstreaks have been removed since the present version 2.2.1.5 *RC-XD (removed in present version) *UAV *Counter-UAV *Care Package (removed in present version) *SAM Turret *Harrier Strike (removed in present version) *Attack Helicopter *Precision Airstrike (Available to win from the random rewards of PvE modes) *Sentry Gun *Mortar Team *AGM (Predator Missile) *Satellite (Acts the same way as Advanced UAV, but it does not have a physical appearance like the Orbital VSAT) *Pavelow *Chopper Gunner (removed in present version) *AC-130 (removed in present version) *Attack Dogs *EMP (removed in present version) *Juggernaut Armor (coming soon) *M.O.A.B (hidden; has the same effect as Tactical Nuke) Cyborg Rising (Dead Rising Mode) On November 30, 2013, Activision announced that Treyarch's Zombies mode will come to Call of Duty Online as Cyborg Zombies in the game mode "Cyborg Rising". The first map, Outpost, is a remake of Nacht der Untoten. The second map, Mechanical Body Lab, is a remake of Verrückt. And a third map is Ghost Swamp the remake of Shi No Numa. The characters were Cowboy, Trigger, Sergeant, and Lv Bu. Cyborg Evacuation & Death March Cyborg Evacuation is a game mode featuring some remade multiplayer maps where the player has to find survivors and gather them at the evacuation point whilst being faced with multiple and varying difficulties of Cyborg Zombies. This gamemode is available to play on medium, veteran and heroic. Each one has an ep increasing amount of survivors to be found. Once the player have escorted all of the survivors the player will then have to face a massive boss mother ship along with rapid amounts of Hellhounds, Cyborg Zombies and boss Cyborgs with miniguns. Once done the player themselves will escape on a helicopter to end the game. The player may also find scattered at per-determined locations orange scavenger packs, which will grant the user a random perk, as well as a specific survivor's item which will grant the user a specific upgrade/killstreak. It should be noted while the perk the user will receive is random, there is a higher probability of receiving a 2nd or 3rd tier (green or blue perk) versus a 1st tier red perk. Killstreaks and ammo supplies are also placed around the maps similar to the ones seen in the Survival Mode. Ammo can be refilled for free from ammo crates. Some equipment can be purchased using dog tags earned by killing certain special breeds of cyborgs, reviving teammates and escorting survivors. The gamemode can be played up to 6 player co-op. Currently the 4 maps available to play for Cyborg Evacuation, which are Bog, Farm (Overgrown from previous Call of Duties), Ambush and Estate Tropical, more will be added through updates. There is a mode similar to Cyborg Evacuation in Call of Duty Online, which is named "evac" in game files, just same as Cyborg Evacuation, however it is called Death March and appears alongside Cyborg Evacuation in actual game. Currently only one map, Arsenal, is available in Death March. Trailers References External links *Call of Duty Online Official Website (Chinese) Category:Call of Duty Online Category:Games